


I'm The Bad Guy

by AsagiStilinski



Series: PuzzleJune 2019 [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood Drinking, M/M, Serial Killers, Vampires, puzzleblood, puzzlejune2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Atem takes pride in his job, he loves his work, but it's a risky business and he knows one day he's bound to get caught...He just never expected to get caught by an adorable vampire





	I'm The Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> For Puzzle June- "Blood"

Atem didn't drink alcohol

It made being in bars a little bit awkward, but he was fine with ordering virgin drinks

Besides, that was a good way of knowing someone's intentions, if they bought him a drink and refused to accept that he only accepted mocktails, he knew _exactly_ what kind of asshole he was dealing with

It was an occupational hazard, one could say, that he was so often stuck in this situation

But that was alright, he enjoyed his job, he couldn't say there was anything else that he wished to do, honestly

And there were some nights, like tonight, when he found it especially rewarding

With his hair up in a soft, loose bun and a couple of long, decorative hair pins stuffed inside it

He was rather proud of them, with the soft jingling sound they made when he moved his head, the way the little ornaments at the ends of them clinked together

He would have worn the ones shaped like swords, but these were better for tonight

"Hey there,"

Turning, he smiled politely towards the man next to him, an American with blonde hair and a tacky red, white, and blue bandanna who's Japanese was crap

_Perfect_

"Hello," Atem smiled smoothly

"Can I buy ya' a drink?"

Atem's eyes were practically _sparkling_ as he accepted, feeling his heart beginning to race with excitement

Soon, the _real_ fun would be ready to begin

 

~+~

 

"I sure hope you're a bottom,"

Atem resisted the urge to roll his eyes as his back was slammed against the hard brick wall behind him, nose wrinkling a little at the pain as he wrapped his legs around the stranger's- his name was _Bandit Keith_ , what a stupid moniker- waist

"I am, for the right person," he agreed, one arm looping around the American's neck as he reached up with his free hand to pull one of his hair pins loose

He could hear and feel the struggle of the other, larger man as he fought to get his belt done, and this time, Atem didn't bother trying to hide his bored eye roll

"Unfortunately for you, you're not that person,"

He didn't give the blonde time to respond to that, instead taking the opportunity to slam his hair pin down into the other's neck, a small smirk crossing his face as he heard the familiar gasping and gurgling that usually came with having one's neck stabbed

With ease, he pushed himself- and the oaf he had just stabbed- away from the wall and straightened himself out, watching as Keith grabbed the hair pin and pulled it out of his neck- a rookie mistake, he'd probably bleed to death before Atem got him home

Oh well

With ease, the smaller man reached into his boot and grabbed the small dagger he kept there, plunging it forward into the stranger's gut and watching him topple over

Hm.... this one really would be a pain in the ass to drag back to the car though...

He sighed quietly, wishing that the air wasn't quite so hot tonight, he was going to end up being a sweating mess by the time he got home....

With an irritated huff, he grabbed his keys from his pocket and went to work in gathering the struggling body below him, but half-way through this process, he felt a strange ... _tingle_... going up his spine, as though someone were watching him.....

Turning around quickly, he looked around in desperation, wondering where that sensation was coming from, but he couldn't see anything...

Biting his lip anxiously, he inhaled and shifted a little bit with uncertainty

He waited a little longer for some sign- _any_ sign- that something was different, that someone was watching, but so far...

Shaking his head a little, he quickly set back to work in getting the body to his car, suddenly eager to be out of this location and back home where it was safe

 

~+~

 

Crashing down on the couch with ease, Atem popped a peice of tangerine in his mouth, settling down and waiting for his client to answer the phone

And the moment she did-

"It's done," Atem noted immediately, leaning back and taking another bite of his tangerine

The woman on the other end of the phone thanked him profusely and he found himself smiling a little bit more, a bit more serenely than the sadistic smirk that had been planted on his face before

"It's really not any trouble, I'm glad you hired me, you're safe now, and you should be able to collect what he owes you at your convenience,"

Atem only killed bad guys, as a rule

After all, he was _sadistic_ , not _evil_

People like this were the reason he had begun getting into the killing business to begin with

His client this time around was a young woman who had had a ... _relationship_ , with the American

Apparently that "relationship" had ended in her being robbed blind- and that was only _after_ she had put up with several months of abuse

"Don't worry about paying me the other half, consider it my way of saying thank you for the entertaining evening,"

Make no mistake, just because he only killed bad people, that by no means meant that he didn't still enjoy it

"Don't mention it, truly, enjoy your evening Miss Nishigori, I hope that you're well from here on out,"

Hanging up, he started gearing up for the considerably less pleasurable part of his job- getting rid of the body

He had already dismembered it, but it was still a pain to actually get rid of it

Although admittedly, since he had started dissolving the body parts in acid rather than burrying them somewhere, it had become considerably less frustrating

Just as he was finishing his tangerine and preparing to go back to the basement where he could do that, however, he heard his doorbell ring

That was.... surprising.....

To say he wasn't expecting guests was putting it mildly

Biting the inside of his lip with a bit of concern, he hurried to the door and peered out the window next to it, ultimately deeming the coast clear and hesitantly opening the door

The man in front of him was beautifull, small and delicate

He had the same style and color of wild hair that Atem sported- though with purple highlights rather than red- with beautifull violet eyes and soft, small features....

And he looked rather anxious too

Ultimately not at all a threat, Atem determined

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you, but my car broke down a few minutes from here and my phone isn't working... can I borrow your's? Please?"

Nodding politely, Atem stepped aside to let the stranger in, much to his clear releif

"Oh, thank you so much,"

"You're quite welcome,"

He was so pretty.....

Atem wondered if he would be interested in a date....

Unfortunately, however, only seconds after the stranger stepped into the house, Atem was forced to see that it really wasn't romance that he was looking for

Evidently, it was a _meal_

Before Atem knew what hit him, he found himself hitting his back against the wall behind him- for the second time tonight, he noted absently- and a pair of razor sharp teeth sinking into his neck

He didn't have the time or energy to fight off his attacker, before he could muster up so much as the strength to speak, he found his vision blurring, and he soon passed out

 

~+~

 

"Ah, you're awake,"

Slowly, Atem found himself coming to, his eyes opening tiredly as he forced himself to sit up a little more, his brain felt foggy and he couldn't quite remember anything that was happening...

"How are you feeling?"

He forced himself to turn over on the couch, staring at the man across from him and ..... _ah_..... it was all coming back to him now

Blinking a few more times, he frowned as he sat up, staring at the cute little thing that had invaded his house and put him in his predicament as the stranger munched on a tangerine

"Who are you and what have you done to me?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry for not introducing myself sooner, I'm Yugi, and you are?"

" ... Atem," the killer replied slowly

"Atem, it's nice to meet you, as for the answer to your other question, I need you to understand that this will sound hard to believe, but I turned you into a vampire,"

For a moment, Aem was quiet, before giving a scoff and shaking his head

"You're right, that _is_ hard to believe,"

Just as Atem was preparing to stand up, Yugi simply shrugged, opened his mouth.... and popped his fangs forward, startling the former human if nothing else

"... Alright, considerably easier to believe now..."

"I thought as much," Yugi smirked proudly, albeit a little teasingly, as he rose up from the chair across from the couch and made his way closer to Atem

"You know, these tangerines taste even better with blood, you should try it sometime,"

"I.. will keep that in mind, could you please tell me now why you chose to turn me into a vampire?" Atem asked with concern and hesitation

"Well, you're a serial killer aren't you? I mean I saw you stab that guy in the alley,"

So he _had_ been being watched...

"...... Yes," Atem finally concluded, a bit slowly

"I only kill bad people though, I swear,"

"Really? That's even better then, you see I'm ... bad... at killing people, I usually stick to bottled blood because of that,"

"Bottled blood?"

"Yes, produced by Kaiba Corp,"

"You mean the card game company?"

"That's just a cover, in actuality they produce products for the... _supernaturally inclined_ ,"

Sure, because that made plenty of sense

"... Right," Atem said slowly

"Anyhow, no matter how hard they try though, there's just no comparing to the real thing, but when I feed I sometimes go overboard and kill my victims... and I can't ever let them stay dead, wich can be a real problem, not everyone should be a vampire, you know,"

"But a serial killer should?"

"Not usually, but in your case... you're more of the Hannibal Lecter type- the TV version- and less the Oliver Thredson type,"

"Well as much as I appreciate the obscure American Horror Story reference, is that really enough reason?"

"That, and I like you, but mostly I'm just... hoping that you could teach me how to be a more effective killer," Yugi confessed a bit shyly, his face turning a little red as he looked down at the floor

Oh

......

Well, Atem certainly hadn't expected that one

"What do you say? I can teach you how to be a good vampire, you can teach me how to kill the people who _shouldn't_ be a vampire, deal?"

Atem smirked, rising to his feet and holding his hand out for the other man to seal the deal

"You have my word,"

"Excellent, but that's not how we make deals in my world," Yugi smiled, his eyes sparkling mischeviously as he raised his wrist to his mouth and bit into it, drawing blood and holding it out to Atem's face

Slowly, the former human took Yugi's arm and lifted it closer, pressing his lips to it and shuddering at the incredibly warm, sweet taste that suddenly filled his mouth

It ... reminded him of warm chocolate... and it was _addictive_

Closing his eyes, he moaned at the taste, not even bothered when Yugi lifted his own wrist and bit into it

Atem wanted more....

More ... more.... _more_...

"That's enough," Yugi ordered quietly, pulling his wrist back, much to Atem's disappointment, as the wound began to heal

_Damn_

So that was what blood tasted like now...

"Where should we begin?"

"Well I have a body in the basement I could use help in disposing of, if you're interested," Atem smirked almost teasingly as Yugi's face lit up

"Sounds like a date,"

"Oh... not quite, it's a _job_.... but I'd be more than happy to take you out on a _real_ date, if you wouldn't mind,"

Yugi's face turned a bit pink, and he smiled even brighter as he reached out to take Atem's hand and squeeze it gently

"I'd love to,"


End file.
